Burning Heart
by DeathThePanda
Summary: King Len Kagamine is infuriated when his sister is kidnapped by the kingdom of Diamonds. He immediately declares war on them, he is determined to get his sister back at any cost. Only the prologue is up right now.
1. Chapter 1

There once were four kingdoms that all inhabited one land.

The first and oldest one was the kingdom of Spades. A young woman in her twenties reigned over the land, inducing fear in the residents. Death was the punishment for even minor crimes. This violent kingdom lay in the South.

The second was the kingdom of Diamonds. A man a little older than the queen of Spades was the ruler. His kingdom was a sad one indeed. It was the most impoverished one of them all. Many men and women died every day from hunger, and yet the king stayed in his castle singing his heart out. It was in the North.

The third was the Club kingdom. A girl who was not yet in her twenties was the queen. All of her subjects loved her, but those closest to her whispered rumors of her being insane. This kingdom was snuggled into the mountains of the West.

The last kingdom was the Hearts kingdom. A pair of twins ruled here. The twins were like sunshine, brightening the kingdom when they went around visiting the people. They were the most kind out of all them. They were in the East.

**This is just a little information/prologue on my new story. Yes, this is inspired by the song Alice Human Sacrifice. But the actual story is more like a Vocaloid retelling of the Trojan War. Err sorta. The other chapters will be longer than this. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you, ownitlikeaboss, for reviewing. The updates on this won't be very frequent as I have more popular stories, and I would rather update the ones that have more people reading them. Also, I'm not really sure about the whole military rank thing so I just gave Gakupo the title 'Captain' and I've decided it's very high up rank wise. Bold is my author notes, and italics are the past.**

Captain Gakupo Kamui, commander of the Hearts kingdom army, slashed his way through his foes. His armor was stained crimson, and he was pretty sure his beautiful hair was the same color. Captain Kamui was very particular about his hair, it was an unusual shade, being purple, and he kept it very long. Some would say it made him seem feminine, until they saw him in battle.

He was one of the best swordsmen in the whole kingdom. Which the Diamonds kingdom was learning as he killed many of their men. The battle field was covered in blood, and men were howling like banshees as they got injured. The Hearts kingdom was outnumbered, but they had better fighters.

A male, who wasn't yet a teen, ran up to Gakupo. "Sir! We are hopelessly outnumbered! Many men just want to surrender!" He cried.

"Warriors don't surrender! Tell them to keep fighting!" Gakupo shouted, and the boy ran away. The older male grimaced as the boy was stabbed in the stomach, and he crumpled to the ground. There was no time to help him.

Gakupo was being targeted as his foes recognized him as an officer. His side was hurting, and blood was pouring out of a gash in his head. Gakupo prided himself on his appearance, and he didn't want to know how much of a mess he looked. He could see the walls of the Diamond kingdom rising up in the distance, and he knew he had to get to them. The queen of his kingdom was right behind it.

…

_Captain Gakupo stood at the wall so he could watch the party. Queen Rin had ordered a celebration for their new alliance with the Diamond kingdom. King Len was opposed to the idea, but his sister begged and begged, and finally he gave up and allowed it. There was a huge banquet; King Shion was the honored guest, along with some people the blue haired king had brought along._

_ "Good evening King Shion, isn't it a lovely night?" Queen Rin asked the older monarch._

_ "That it is, or at least now that you're here. And I insist that you call me Kaito, King Shion was my father." The two stood just a ways away from Gakupo and he acted like he couldn't hear them. _

_ "Then you must call me Rin." Rin smiled. "I insist."_

_ "As you wish. Would you care to dance, Rin?" Kaito asked, holding out a hand._

_ Rin giggled. "I would." She took his hand, and together they waltzed across the floor, her orange dress twirling._

_ That was when Gakupo should have kept a better eye on her. But he didn't. Instead he allowed his gaze to wander away from them. A regrettable mistake, indeed._

_ "Captain Kamui? Have you seen my sister?" Len rushed over to him. "I haven't seen her for a while. Or our guest." Len's sky blue eyes were restless, jumping from one area of the room to the next._

_ Gakupo frowned. "They were over there a little bit ago, your majesty." Both of them looked to the balcony where the pair had danced._

_ "How long ago?" Len's words were stiff as if he knew something bad had happened._

_ "A pretty long time." Gakupo confessed._

_ It was Len's turn to frown. "Find her."_

_ Gakupo had searched all over the castle. The small blonde was not found, and neither was the blue haired monarch. He hurried into Len's room. "I could not find her, my lord." He knelt, and bowed his head._

_ "You couldn't find her?" Len shouted. "I cannot believe you let her out of your sight in the first place!" When Gakupo looked up, Len slapped him. Gakupo cradled his cheek._

_ "I am sorry, sir." _

_ Len clenched his fists. "You will find my sister, and you will bring her back."_

** This went in a completely different direction than what I planned. So, I think I promised my chapters would be long, but I accidentally deleted this chapter and had to rewrite it, so it's short. Please review, if you have the time that is.**


End file.
